The Proposal,TheWedding Plans And wedding part 3
by NanaDivergent
Summary: The wedding night
1. Chapter 1

**For this Part I would like to thank nycgirl166 because her Tobias and Tris story inspired me and gave me the idea for a hotel.**

Tobias told me he had a surprise for me but I had never imagined this. I look around at the hotel room or should I say hotel apartment.

I turn around and kiss him passionately and we start moving toward the bedroom. I stop him aand he looks at me with love. " I love you" he moves down to my throat. " You are beautiful. I won't get tired of telling you because it is and will always be true."

I smile at him and we keep moving. When we get to the bedroom , he lays me down slowly on the bed.

" I love you Tobias." " I love you Tris."

I take off his jacket and he starts at my zipper.

I get up to make it easier on him.

He pulls off my dress and I start at his shirt and tie. ( embarrassed that I was the only one half naked. His hands start skimming through my bare skin and I am skimming trough his.

He tugs at my bra straps and starts to take it off. Next, he reaches for my thong and I start to pull down his pants. Just suddenly I feel my body cold and know he is done removing my clothes. He gets up and takes off his shoes. Next he goes for mine. Finally he comes back to me bringing the blanket along so that he could cover us takes off his underwear and now we are both naked.

He moves up to me and is about to go in but gives me a look as for me to re-assure him to go on.

I nod and give him entry.

Slowly he starts moving and I feel a hot liquid coming out of me. That's it I am no longer a virgin.

He starts again moving up and down slowly and every few seconds asks me if I am okay.

What he does not know is that this does not hurt me. It brings me joy that we have overcome my fear together. I am officially six.

I smile at him.

" Tobias you can go faster. I'm okay."

" You sure."  
I nod.

He starts moving a little faster and a few sighs and grunts escape my mouth.

When we are done he plops off me and I get on him smiling.

" I love you."

" I love you too"

Soon we are both sound asleep.

**So before finishing this chapter I watched Anne Frank. So if the end is kind of old fashioned I apologize. I was in the 1900's.**


	2. Chapter 2

. ." I say and Tobias takes the cue and starts slowly. Than he starts moving faster,and faster as time passes by. I look at the clock. It is 11:35 am. Six minutes ago he and I were just talking. We started kissing and the moment got deeper.

Here we are six minutes later having sex. When just yesterday not only were we both virgins but I had a fear of intimacy.

A Couple minutes later I look at the time and it is 12:00 pm. Wow, is all I can think 25 min. and not a single blow.

Later, he goes to take a bath and I join him. When I get in the shower he right away picks me up and puts me against the wall. Since this is the third time I already got it down. I start moving and he goes in. I push him to a little bench that we have in the shower and we sit down . This makes it easier an him and on me.

* * *

By the end of the day we have had sex 4 times ( almost all times were out of the blue) we have slept 6 times and have eaten 3 times. What A DAY!

**So I really had no Idea what I could do to make this chapter long so I left it short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias's POV**

Tris and I spent 3 days at the hotel.

Day 1: We stayed in bed

Day 2: We went to the beach and ended up coming back to bed.

Day 3: We went to dinner and 2 hours later were back in bed.

I really am not surprised that we neither have a picture, a sunburn,or a tan.

It is the morning of the day that we go back to Dauntless headquarters and go to our apartment.

I look at the woman who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. So fragile and delicate.

The woman I love. The future mother of my children. My wife, Beatrice Eaton.

Wow that has a nice ring. I stroke her hair slowly and her eyes slowly open.

" Hello, beautiful"

" Hi hansom."

" So today we have two hours to get ready and pack up. Then when we get to Dauntless I have another surprise for you." I say.

" Another one. Really." she smiles.

* * *

**Tris POV**

when we get to , now ours, the apartment we are talking and laughing. The minute we open the door Christina,Zeke,Uriah,Will and all of our friend jump up and yell " WELCOME BACK!"

Everyone starts to hug us and Christina pulls me out.

" Tell, me everything. Every most minimum detail. From how many times you kissed to how you woke up this morning."

" Well,we spent most of the time in the room. I could not count the amount of times we kissed. Oh, and I woke up fine this morning thank you."

She smiles.

* * *

When everyone left Tobias and I automatically went to lay down.

" So what was my surprise." I say anxious.

" It will have to be for another time or day."

I pout and he smiles,then kisses me.

**Sorry this part was so short but It was really boring and tiring to write about their sexual life only.**

**So the next part is the part everyone has been waiting for ... Tris is PREGNANT.**

**Now this is what I will enjoy writing about.**


End file.
